1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to vehicles and particularly to tracked vehicles for motion over difficult terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tracked vehicles are limited in their abilities to drive over obstacles in their path.
What is needed is a vehicle configuration that provides enhanced abilities to drive over obstacles in its path.